Rest of Our Lives
by Fast-furious-Fan
Summary: One shot. Cute Fluff.


**Wanted to try a One Shot out :)**

**Tell me what you think.**

* * *

Lettys POV

Mia and I were getting ready for the races. Dom and I had a little fight earlier in the day when he had been flirting with some racer slut that stopped by the shop. I was so sick of him just not giving a shit. It's been 2 years; you would think I would be used to it. But I wasn't in the mood. He was supposed to love me, not be an ass in front of everyone and only him with me. I wasn't putting it up with it anymore.

"Girls, we have to go!"

Dom yelled at us from down the stairs. We looked at each other and walked downstairs. As we got to the bottom of the stairs Dom grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen alone.

"I don't want to be fighting anymore."

"Then stop being an asshole."

"Baby."

"Do not baby me."

He grabbed and hugged me. He lifted me off the ground and snuggled into my neck. I laughed as he did raspberries into my neck.

"Stop it, I'm trying to be mad."

"How's that working for you?"

I laughed, "Not too well."

He set me down on the ground and put his forehead to mine.

"I was an ass."

"You were."

"But you still love me"

"Somehow."

"We can skip the race."

My eyes almost popped out of my head. Skip the race. He was sorry. He never skipped the race not for anything.

"King of the streets missing a race?"

"Love makes you do crazy things."

"No, let's go to the races. You just need to behave."

He whispered in my ear, "and if I don't?"

His voice sent shivers down my spine. I knew what he wanted. He had had sex in weeks. It was killing me as much him. I was freezing him out because of his stupid shit.

"Behave"

I whispered to him then kissed him roughly. He lifted me against the wall. I smiled at the contact, and pulled back. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back.

"We're going to be late."

"Then let's be late."

He went in for another kiss and I turned my head.

"I'll be watching you."

He smiled as I kissed his cheek. We walked to the cars and drove. I was with Mia in mine. Dom was in front driving towards the crowd of people that were waiting for us. He got out and was surrounded.

"He better be careful."

"I know Mia. He's on a thin rope."

I was looking for him in the crowd and couldn't find him. Then all of a sudden those arms I felt so safe in were wrapped around me. And whispered in my ear,

"Who are you looking for?"

"New boyfriend, incase mine doesn't work out."

He growled in my ear and I leaned back into him. His arms went a little tighter around me.

"Have your eye on anyone?"

I nodded, "Just one."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you see that guy." I pointed to Kevin a guy that's new around here.

"Him."

Dom looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I nodded and smiled.

"Look at him, he's cute."

"Doesn't seem like your type."

"And what's my type?"

"Someone that is bigger than you can protect you. Doesn't look like he's about to piss his pants every time someone walks by him."

I laughed and he smiled.

"Well I had a guy like that once. Didn't seem to care about me much. So maybe something different might be better."

I shrugged and he looked at me. He turned me around and my hands were on his chest.

"Let –"

I knew he was about to tell me something to put all my doubts away but Hector walked up yelling that the race was about to start. Dom looked at me,

"We'll finish this later. And remember you still HAVE this guy."

He smiled and kissed. I kissed him back then pushed him away and told him to go race. It was sexy watching him being so cocky. Mia walked up beside me.

"You guys okay?"

I shrugged, "I think we will be. Hector interrupted us before the big apology."

"Boys and their timing"

I laughed and nodded. We watched as Dom won the race he got out of the car smiling at me. I smiled and waved a little bit. All the sluts were storming him, I felt a small sense of jealously. Then he pushed them away and I smiled. I was so having sex tonight.

We meet back up at house, the party had started. Dom pulled me out of the house and we sat on the porch.

"Let what you said earlier."

"Dom don't worry about it."

"I do, I've been an idiot. You are the one and I think that scared me. Knowing someone is going to love me through all my shit. And I want to be that guy you fell in love with again. You still have this guy present tense. And I am not letting you go out with Kevin. You will break him in half."

I laughed and put my legs on his legs. I took his face in my hands and I kissed him hungrily. He kissed me back grabbing my hips and lifting me to straddle him. I pulled away and rest my forehead on his.

"I would break Kevin."

I smiled and he smiled even wider.

I kissed him and pulled away, "Can we go upstairs and not behave?"

He laughed and in one movement he picked me up and we made our way upstairs, and I knew we were in it for the rest of our lives.


End file.
